


The true murder in fnaf

by Eyubk



Category: FNAF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyubk/pseuds/Eyubk





	

It was a dark and stormy night when the murder happened, when i killed that man. I was working the night shift at a new pizzeria that was already making itself world renown as the best horror attraction of its time. it was known by many to be the final resting place of of the famous Freddy Fazzbear name, also along with it's newest animatronics plus a few of its merchandise, such as plushes. I remember every detail of that night, the screams of the children, the blood on my hands, and how i laughed. i remembered me laughing like a maniac as soon as my weapon pierced his skin, and i some how new then and there that i liked killing that man. But before i tell you the full tale, let me tell you the beginning. It was my 15th day on the job and it was a special day for a lucky kid and his family, it was his birthday. And as usual i had to play the night guard at the end to make sure that the people made it all the way through the ride. But unlike the others that day, they did not get to the end of the ride. instead they decided to stay after dark to see if they could get a close up with the animatronics. But i had to go and get them out of there and ,like the job stated, i needed to bring a knife in case they tried to harm me. So I went to the front of my office and started to walk down the path. Since it was so dark i had to feel around the dark to guide myself along with the wall and i kept walking until i felt a liquid substance that smelled like chemicals. I then realized that they must have spray painted the walls and that is what just made me madder. I then continued down the dark corridor until i came across the Chica head on the ground and I felt to make sure that it was okay, but it was not. They took some candles and smoked most of the outside of the mask until it was a charcoal black. This just made me madder and i felt my way through the darkness once again until i finally found them about to destroy the foxy head on the wall. This is when i was near my breaking point and i continued to tell them polity to leave, but they did not listen and continued to laugh and turned towards me and push me on the ground. Then a male proceeded to talk to me and said, 

" what are you going to do about it girly?" 

and then bent down on his knee and grabbed me by my throat and began to choke me. I suddenly began to feel light headed and i realized that they were trying to kill me. I then grabbed my knife that i took with me and i stabbed that man right in the throat.  
...  
that was when i heard a scream of a little child through the rest of the others screaming and i began to think,

" they are going to tell the police on me,"  
"..."  
" but i won't let them"

i then stood carefully while still trying to catch my breath and while the knife was still tightly grasped in my hands, i took a dive at the two boys nearest to me and i managed to stab one but the other one i had to tackle after he finally went down. He was still moving when i finished stabbing the little kid so i went over to him and said  
" this is what i did about it,"  
" but to teach a lesson, i am going to keep you alive."  
i then proceeded to get rid of the body's while he watched. the child and the second male i killed ,i burned, but for some reason the male who started to choke me, i decided to get rid of him in a weird way. I took the man and stuffed him in one of the old spring locked suits and i decided that this would be a great spot for him to be. 

"Some place where he will always be tortured."

But I will always remember that man. How he screamed, what he wore, what he looked like. He was a tall man that looked like a old Freddy Fazzbear security guard but his outfit was in all purple, even his hat. I decided that if i was going to keep one of them alive that i would have to make sure that he would not go ratting to the police. So i told him,

" i will keep you alive, as long as you say that the man got into the spring locked suit to protect his identity and he killed everyone but you,"  
"..."  
"and when he was walking over to you the suit malfunctioned,"  
"..."  
"and he was crushed to death."

He then nodded in agreement and i could tell that he was actually impressed by how the story was set up. He then crawled out of the exit door and then crawled to his car. He then drove away in such a hurry that he forgot his wallet and one of his shoes.  
Then all i could do was wait. and that is how the man became springtrap.


End file.
